Opposites Attract
by Captain-Holly-Short
Summary: Summary: What would happen if Pyro fell for another mutant? A good one, a lone mutant with power over the water? Opposites attract, eh? Well, I am bad at summaries, please R & R.
1. Default Chapter

~Opposites Attract~ Summary: What would happen if Pyro fell for another mutant? A good one, a lone mutant with power over the water? Opposites attract, eh? Well, I am bad at summaries, please R & R.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I do not own Pyro (though I wish I did) or any of the x-men characters, but I do own Sephie Mosier, the made-up character.  
  
Please excuse my lack of apostrophes, but when I uploaded with them it did something freaky and I thought it was just easier to read without them. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER ONE: PYRO FALLS (in a 17-year-old, slightly angsty way)  
  
It was dark, as dark as it can be on the streets of Westchester, New York. John Allerdyce, a.k.a. Pyro, walked the back streets and alleyways, frying rats with his lighter and his powers. He had been sent on a mission, indirectly by Magneto. Some lone mutant was thwarting his efforts to recruit the Morlocks by using some strange water powers.  
No problem, he thought with a chuckle, I will take care of him, easy. As he approached the waterway, where he expected to find the lone mutant, he saw something that, at first, shocked him greatly, and then made him shake and sweat uncontrollably. Sitting there, on the banks of the waterway, throwing rocks and watching them splash in the water, and sending jets of spray 15 feet in the air, and giggling, was a girl. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well, what do you think? Utter crapola? I do not blame you if you do. If you like it PLEASE review or I will not put up the second chappie! 


	2. Meet Sephie

Thank you for reviewing! Here's chappie II, hope ya like it! I think it's as good as the first one but please R & R and warn me now if I'm going down hill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER TWO: THE 'GODDESS'  
  
This wasn't just any girl, Pyro realized, as he began to shake even more. She was beautiful, in that imperfect way that it is hard to be. He gulped dryly and wondered what was happening to him. He didn't act this way around Wanda, and she was certainly a girl, and just as pretty as this one. She had a tangled mess of hopelessly curly brown hair, he saw as he got closer. A graceful neck, slender hands with gently tapering fingers, long, kind of scrawny legs, with band-aids encasing both her big toes, the nails of which were painted with chipping blue polish. He wondered where her shoes were, then saw she had taken them off and they were sitting beside her, beat-up old sneakers covered in mud. The sliver of skin between her blue jeans and plain white t-shirt was tanned and smooth, and his fingers ached to touch it. She turned, and herface was sillouheted by the orange streetlight. Big blue eyes, as far as he could tell, took up most of her face. She had a cute little upturned nose and tiny little lip-gloss coated lips. He shifted and moved to step back farther into the shadows, but she spotted the movements and jumped up with an angry scowl on her face.  
"Who's there?" she demanded angrily. " I know you're there!"  
"Just… just me miss. I-I'm not going to hurt you." Pyro said as he stepped into plain view with his hands up in front of him.  
"Who are you?!" Her voice had a slight British accent, hard to pick out, but there. "Why were you watching me?! ANSWER ME!"  
"Fiery temper, there, miss. I'm John Allerdyce, but you can call me Pyro." He was cool on the outside, but inside he was shaking. The goddess was speaking to him! He dared to ask, "Do you have anywhere to stay, miss? Judging by your dirty clothes and your presence on the streets at one in the morning, I'd say no."  
She looked slightly taken aback by this, and her raised fists lowered slightly, but she was still tense. "N…no. I don't have a place to stay. Are you telling me that you do?"  
Pyro's insides leaped. "Yes, I do. Just a little apartment but it'll get you out of the storm that's supposed to be coming. Come with me."  
She scoffed and began to follow him. "Like I really need protection from a little rainstorm…" She muttered to herself as she walked. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Once again, it's probably crap. Please review whether you like it or hate it, I need some constructive criticism! Oh by the way, saying you absolutely hates it and not giving any reasons isn't very constructive. 


End file.
